Helldivers
Helldivers was released as a cross-play top-down survival shooter and is available for PS3, PS4 and Vita. It was developed by the Independant Swedish game studio Arrowhead Games who also developed Magicka, Gauntlet and The Showdown Effect. Purchasing the game for PS4 will also give players the Vita and PS3 versions. Internet access required for online cross-play. Available at the Play Station Store. Play Station Plus customers will temporarily receive a discounted price. As part of the elite unit called the HELLDIVERS, players must work together to protect Super Earth and defeat the enemies of mankind in an intense intergalactic war. Features: * Limited Edition includes the Ranger Bundle – The Ranger Uniform (helmet, armor, and cape), LHO-63 ‘Camper’ marksman rifle, and the ‘Humblebee’ UAV aerial vehicle. For a limited time only. * Up to 4 player local and online co-op multiplayer. * Full friendly fire - “accidentally” kill your friends, again. * Direct the full might of the military with a wide variety of Support Stratagems. * Community-driven galactic campaign. * Non-linear mission structure - make your own plans. * Procedurally generated levels - the universe is a large place. * Cross-Play, Cross-Chat, Cross-Save, and Cross-Buy. Overview Teams of up to 4 players will be able to select and upgrade weapons, armor and level their characters. There are three modes of gamplay from easy to hard and players are able to select their planet and mission, also of various difficulty. After opening the mission briefing, players will select their mission drop point and create their loadouts before descent. Once on the planet, players will have pick up their equipment and locate the mission objectives to complete. Accidental death is not only possible, but can be comical. Things like standing in front of a turret, running through a strafing run or being under the extraction shuttle when it lands can all end very poorly for the player. If that's not entertaining enough, 'friendly fire' is definitely NOT friendly. Players also need to watch their ammo conservation. If they reload while still having ammunition in their magazines, doing so will empty their weapons completely before reloading and the ammo that was still in the weapon is lost. Progression in the game comes from experience, mission completion and collecting items from the planet that turn into resource points that can be spent to upgrade the player's character and equipment. The Central Hub on your ship is where players will need to go to upgrade weapons and access Stratagems as well as change costumes and the general look of their characters. Players will be able to use the Teleporter that will allow the players to see other games in progress and basically "teleport" to their game if they are open for players. If players drop a stratagem called an SOS Beacon during gameplay, it will bump their game to the top of the list and it will be more likely for someone to see it and join up. Completion of the objectives will allow the players to move to the extraction point and call down a shuttle. Players will be required to protect the site until the shuttle lands and players are inside or the timer runs out. Players will be given their scores and points. Gallery Helldivers screenshot (16).jpg Helldivers screenshot (15).jpg Helldivers screenshot (14).jpg Helldivers screenshot (13).jpg Helldivers screenshot (12).jpg Helldivers screenshot (11).jpg Helldivers screenshot (10).jpg Helldivers screenshot (7).jpg Helldivers screenshot (6).jpg Helldivers screenshot (2).jpg Helldivers screenshot (1).jpg Category:Helldivers Category:The Helldivers